


I Think I Like You

by bookcallipitter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcallipitter/pseuds/bookcallipitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico likes Will, but what does Will feel? Pretty generic but I think it's cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Rick Riordan, I am just using them to act out my sick fantasies  
> also, I wrote this on an overnight train to Machu Picchu, so sorry if it's bad

Nico di Angelo did not blush. Absolutely not. Children of Hades just didn’t blush. Yet here he was, staring at Will Solace’s gyrating butt, red as one of Apollo’s sacred cows.  
It wasn’t Nico’s fault he was in this predicament; when he went to open the wooden door to Camp Half-Blood’s infirmary, he hadn’t expected Will to be dancing on the other side. Watching the son of Apollo dance was not one of Nico’s favorite things. That is not, of course, to say it was his least favorite.  
Nico wasn’t a rarity to been seen in the usually crowded hospital area. After the prescribed three days of bed rest there, the son of Hades often stopped by to see the head healer. Will and Nico had grown close in those days, and, even though Nico would never admit it, they had been some of his best. Thoroughly expecting to die of boredom, Nico had actually been rather entertained by the golden haired child of the sun god. Will had acquired a box of playing cards from the Stoll brothers, and spent every free moment trying to beat the younger boy at Hearts. Once he got past the peppiness and constant smiling, Nico actually found himself enjoying the company of Will.  
Nico had pulled away the first time Will had reached for his hand, very few people were allowed to touch him, and Will was not on that list. After a while, Nico had gotten used to it and even found himself being the one to reach out. On the last night of his stay in the infirmary, Nico, moments from falling into a hopefully dreamless sleep, had heard Will quietly tiptoe into the room and whisper his name. He hadn’t responded and seconds later felt a light brush on his cheek, a kiss from Will. Nico had held his breath until the demigod had departed, before letting out a shaky breath. Being kissed on the cheek wasn’t something unknown to the boy, his late sister Bianca had often said goodbye to him that way. But, this had felt different, not as familial, and it made Nico blush crimson against the blackness of the night.  
Nico was pulled out of his revere by Will, spinning around and finally noticing the other boy. His cheeks darkened in embarrassment, but Nico knew they couldn’t compare to his own.  
“Sorry Nico, didn’t see you there.” Will mumbled, reaching down to stop the pop music blasting from a small boom box placed on a bench.  
“You’re a good dancer.” Nico hastily blurted out. He cringed at the stupid comment, but Will’s face broke into a cocky smile.  
“Am I, Death Boy? So you liked what you saw?” The son of Apollo teased. Nico glowered.  
“Don’t call me that. I’m only here for my stupid check-up.” He flopped on the bed, arms folded. “I need you to say I can shadow travel again. I want to visit Hazel.” Nico missed his sister, all the way at Camp Jupiter with her boyfriend, Frank. Nico trusted Frank, he had proven himself a good fighter that year, but Nico still wanted to check up on her.  
“I know. I just don’t want you to get hurt doing so.” Will reminded, hands on his hips. Nico huffed and gave the son of Apollo one more glare.  
After the examination, the gong for lunch rang and Will eagerly grabbed Nico’s hand, pulling him out the doors, and into to crowd of demigods. Nico found himself packed tight against Will, his face smushed against the half-blood’s shoulder. He took a breath, savoring the smell of sunshine coming off the boy. Will suddenly turned, putting their faces almost nose to nose with each other in the packed space.  
“There’s too many people, come on.” Once again, they were off, Will dragging the son of Hades behind him as they ran up Half-Blood Hill. The child of the son god quickly sat on the grass, legs crisscrossed and arms behind him, grinning wildly.  
“I thought you wanted to eat?” Nico panted, slightly out of breath. He was used to it, by now, the snap decisions and pattern less way life went with Will. He sat down next to him, fiddling with a piece of grass.  
“What do you dream about?” Nico blanched at the question, thoughts immediately racing back to last night’s dream, one where he and Will had walked along the beach, hand in hand. He couldn’t know, could he?  
“Why?!” He snapped at the blond boy, eyes biting into him.  
“Whoa,” Will, responded, eyes wide, “No reason, I just wanted to know. I mean, you’ve seen so much, with Tartarus and all.” Nico softened, feeling guilty about being so harsh.  
“Clearly, you dreamed about someone special!” Will laughed, and Nico panicked, lettting out a squeak.  
“What?!” He said hurriedly and Will laughed again. “Why do you say that?!”  
“You look like one of my dad’s cows!” He said, still giggling. Nico ducked his head in embarrassment, praying to the gods for his face to go back to its normal pale shade. Suddenly, he felt Will’s breath closer to him, the other boy’s lips brushing his ear.  
“It’s a good look on you.” Whispered the sun-kissed teen. Nico stared straight forward, not even breathing, eyes wide. He felt Will pull away and something tugged at his heart; he had never been so close to Will.  
“Nico?” Will asked quietly, but Nico didn’t respond, still sitting like a statue. “Okay then, I’ll just talk, and gods know I can blab enough for the both of us.” Nico gave a small smile, invisible to Will, due to his long, shaggy, black hair covering his face. He had definitely experienced the never ending, one person, tangent that Will was prone to embarking on. After a few moments of silence, Apollo’s son spoke.  
“So, I was talking to Percy.” Nico’s head snapped up. Only a few months ago, right after the battle with Gaea, he had finally admitted his crush to Percy himself. Despite all the rejection Nico had built up in his head, the older boy had been understanding, despite being prone to bring it up at random, awkward intervals. Gods know what Percy and Will would have been talking about, all they had in common was…Nico.  
“What!” The paler boy squeaked, “What did he say?” Nico was worried now, afraid he would lose the best friendship (or more) of his life.  
“He says you like boys, and used to like him.” Will said nonchalantly, patting the ground behind him before laying down on it. Nico stared at the older boy, shocked by how dismissively he had said it.  
“And?” The son of Hades managed to croak out, voice quivering.  
“And what?” Asked Will, eyes still closed, the rays on sun reflecting on his tan skin.  
“You don’t hate me?” Will’s eyes open, peering up at the other boy, with surprise. When he saw the fear on Nico’s face, he pushed himself back up into a sitting position. Will reached for Nico’s hand and was happy to see that the dark haired boy didn’t pull it away.  
“Why in the world would I hate you?” He said with earnest. At the pale boy’s imploring look, he was shocked. “Because you’re gay?! That’s ridiculous!” He tilted his head at Nico’s downward facing one. He smiled. “I am too, you know.”  
Suddenly, Will found himself gazing into the haunted, brown eyes of the son of Hades. Seconds later, he was tackled in a bear hug by the smaller boy. He laughed and hugged him back, feeling honored; he had never seen the boy hug anyone, ever. When they pulled back, Nico had a small smile on his face, and Will couldn’t help but notice the little dimple on his left cheek. He suddenly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, right on the crease. Nico froze, and Will pulled back, expecting the black haired boy to run, but he didn’t. They just stared, each face growing a deep red.  
Will found himself leaning forward once again, but this time, placing a peck on the son of Hades’ lips. He began to lean back, but Nico suddenly surged forward, smashing their lips together. It was sweet and gentle, but meant so much.  
When they broke apart, Will was lying back on the grass, Nico pressed onto of him. The smaller boy tilted his head down to speak something in the other boy’s ear.  
“I think I like you, Will Solace.”


	2. Chapter 2

The days with Will were bliss. Since Nico had kissed the golden-haired sun of Apollo, most of the other demigods at Camp Half-Blood had definitely noticed a change in the often scowling son of Hades. No one knew what had happened to make the boy so very happy, and many speculated on it, each camper coming up with their own ridiculous reasons.  
“Maybe he’s fallen in love with a nymph.” Will snorted at the musings of the squat Ares boy. Of all the far-fetched stories pertaining to Nico’s newfound perkiness, the son of Ares had been one of the closest. As the other campers in the small semicircle began to attack the theory, Will pulled away from the group, searching the crowd. When he found who he was looking for, he caught their eye and winked. Will smile, delighted to see the blush stain Nico’s cheeks. He was so adorable when he was flustered. Nico gave his boyfriend a death glare that he really didn’t mean and turned back to his sister, Hazel. Will chuckled to himself; he didn’t understand Nico’s aversion to PDA, but he loved to use it to tease the boy.  
When they had first gotten together, it had been mainly kissing and holding hands. After a week or two, Will had begun to notice how Nico would hardly look at him around the other half-bloods, much less touch him with any kind of affection. At first, Will had ignored it, putting it down to the awkwardness of starting a new relationship, but after a month, Will had found it too frustrating to not be able to peck the son of Hades on the cheek when he did adorable things. So, being the upfront person that he is, Will decided to confront him.  
“Hey,” He had started, only moments after sitting down on the grass next to the black-haired boy. They had taken to eating their lunches up on the hill, it being the only place they could really get any alone time. “So, why won’t you act like we’re together in public?”  
The bluntness of the question surprised Will, but Nico was most shocked, jerking his head up from the sandwich he had been eating. The son of Hades had a small dollop of mustard on his top lip, which made Will chuckle as he wiped it away.  
“What do you mean?” Asked Nico, his eyes darting everywhere but refusing to look at Will.  
“It’s just, when were around everyone else, you barley look at me.”  
“Well, nobody knows about us being together, and I just thought that it might be weird if we just started holding hands randomly.” Nico explained, a slight red tinge to his cheeks.  
“So we tell them.” Said Will, matter-of-factly, thinking it resolved the whole issue.  
“No!” Nico’s outburst startled Will. It was desperate and panicked and the son of Apollo stared at his boyfriend imploringly. Nico blushed harder and ducked his head.  
“Sorry, I just mean, um, I don’t want to tell everyone yet. I want it to just be our thing for a bit, without everyone butting in.” Will found Nico’s embarrassment and shyness endearing, so he scooted closer, snuggling his body against the black-clothed one. He gave the dark-haired boy a kiss on the forehead, and he turned towards him, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. They pulled back smiling and Nico leaned his head on Will’s chest. After a moment, Will broke the silence.  
“It’s probably good that we don’t let anyone else but in on this, I mean, the Aphrodite kids would have a field day.”  
They had both laughed and everything had felt perfect, but that had been weeks ago and Will was having a hard time being completely platonic with the son of Hades. Every time they were together, Will felt an urge to have the smaller boy snuggled against his body or holding hands. He could tell Nico wanted to also, but for some reason, he kept his distance. Will knew there was more going on that just wanting to keep their relationship theirs. He didn’t want to pressure Nico to tell everyone, but he also felt like they needed to talk again.  
So, like a good boyfriend, one evening, Will prepared a picnic for him and Nico. They lay sprawled across a large blanket on the top of Half-Blood hill. The grassy expanse had become their little sanctuary, their place. Will and Nico were hardly touching as they laid looking at the stars, just light brushes of the hand that sent both boys shivers down their spines. They joked about all the constellations, which of them that they had met, or in some monster’s cases, killed. Nico was telling about when he was younger, growing up in an Italy that hadn’t existed for many years, when he noticed that Will hadn’t said anything for a couple of minutes. The son of Hades turned onto his side, facing the boy whose features were shaped into a worried expression.  
“Will,” He asked hesitantly, “what’s wrong?” The question pulled the son of Apollo out of his thoughts and he turned to Nico, clearly something on his mind.  
“I-I, it’s stupid.” He rolled back over, but Nico simply clambered on top of the older boy, chests pressed against each other’s. Nico was surprised at himself for the bold move, something he would have never done in a million years before Will, but the golden-haired boy made Nico so comfortable, made him begin to stop doubting himself. Will also seemed surprised by the smaller boy’s actions and tried to push him off. Nico didn’t budge; he was stronger than his small form suggested and he stayed firmly on top of Will, pining the son of Apollo’s arms to the ground.  
“Nicoooooo!” Will jokingly moaned, still trying to wiggle out from underneath the other boy. Nico smirked at the demigod beneath him.  
“Tell me what’s wrong.” Will glared at Nico, and the son of Hades gave him a gentle peck on the lips. “Please.” The son of Apollo sighed, his will broken by the cuteness of his boyfriend.  
“Fine, but get off me first, you’re heavier than you look.” Nico rolled off, pretending to be miffed by to comment. Will grinned widely at him.  
“But, I love it.” He then kissed the son of Hades, gently at first, but after a few seconds, it began to get more heated.  
Suddenly, Nico pushed Will away. The dark-haired boy laughed at the confused look on the older boy’s face, before giving him a reassuring peck on the cheek.  
“You aren’t distracting me with kissing. Tell me what’s wrong.”  
“Come on.”  
“Will.”  
“Please, you don’t want to know.”  
“I think I really do.”  
Will groaned, defeated once again.  
“Okay, fine, look, I don’t want you to get freaked out or mad, okay, remember, it was you who made me bring this up.” Now Nico was a bit worried. Will’s voice had taken on a serious tone and he had his eyes pinned to the grass, not even looking at the son of Hades.  
“I’ve just been thinking about telling everyone.” Nico opened his mouth to object, but Will didn’t let him. “I know you don’t want to and I respect that, It’s just, well, you said that it was because it was new and you didn’t want to spoil it, but it’s been a couple of months, Nico! I’m starting to think that there is another reason you don’t want to tell everyone.” At this, Will brought his eyes up to Nico’s. They were hard, serious and sad. Nico was terrified at what Will was going to say next.  
“Nico, are you ashamed of us?” The son of Hades let out a shaky breath, relived. He had thought Will was going to break up with him.  
“No, of course not!”  
“Then why can’t we tell anyone about us?”  
“Will, I grew up in 1930! What I felt was something that I probably would have been killed or at least put in jail for! Italian people considered it a sin and I was ashamed of who I was. I’ve learned to accept myself now, but, but there’s a part of me that is scared people will still act the same way towards being gay as before. I’m sorry, I know it’s ridiculous, but I’m scared.” At the beginning of Nico’s outburst, his voice had been loud, strong and a bit angry, but now, it had all drained away into a soft, worried voice.  
Will encircled the smaller boy in his arm, and Nico snuggled his face into the son of Apollo’s neck, desperately trying not to cry.  
“No, you have every right to be worried, I’m so sorry, I’ve been a jerk.”  
“No, I need to stop being scared.” Will was about to respond, but Nico suddenly hopped up.  
“Wha-?’ Will was cut off again as Nico dragged him up too and began to race down the hill, pulling to son of Apollo by his hand. Will didn’t object as the younger boy pulled them both into the crowd surrounding the bonfire that they had previously snuck from. The son of Hades walked right up to a large group of demi-gods, containing Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and many others. They shouted greetings, but Nico ignored them until he was directly in front of the group.  
Suddenly, he reached up and pulled Will into a passionate kiss. At first the son of Apollo was a bit surprised, but he quickly recuperated the kiss, and found himself disappointed when Nico pulled away. Both boys turned to the open mouthed half-bloods. The rest of the camp had obviously seen and all noise had stopped. There was a long pause and Nico began to panic.  
“So he’s your type.” Percy said with a grin ad Nico couldn’t stop the massive smile that consumed his face. The din began again, a bit louder and all of it about Nico and Will. The boys were congratulated and each received a few ‘I knew it’s. After gods know how many people came by to wish them well, Will bent his head down to whisper in Nico’s ear.  
“I think I love you, Nico di Angelo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so bad


End file.
